1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bracket or kit for mounting automotive audio components, and in particular to detachably mounting an ISO audio component within a DIN aperture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle owners seek to securely install a wide variety of audio components within their vehicles. Many mounting kits have been designed to mount aftermarket audio components in factory-formed apertures. These aftermarket components are usually either of an ISO-mount type or of a DIN-mount type. An ISO-mount audio component is characterized by a standard body size and includes a standard pattern of mounting holes on the vertical sides of the component. Similarly, a DIN-mount unit has a standard body size, but unlike the ISO-mount component, it utilizes a DIN cage for mounting within a DIN-specific aperture.
While aftermarket audio units are generally of a standard size, the automobile apertures into which they are mounted usually differ in size and composition with varying automobile manufacturers. To overcome this problem, kits such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,947 have been designed, for installing a radio into a vehicle dashboard. Such installation kits include a radio housing and several auxiliary components to mount the radio to the housing. If the component to be mounted is an ISO-mount type, mounting brackets are fastened to the component before it is affixed to the housing. If, however, the component to be mounted is a DIN-mount type, a DIN cage must be fastened to the housing, and the radio is then secured within the DIN cage. Such an arrangement securely mounts an audio component, but in order to remove the mounted component from the vehicle, one must gain access to the area behind the housing (i.e., the dashboard must be removed). Additionally, a DIN cage must be used to secure a component in a DIN aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,197 discloses another apparatus for detachably mounting audio equipment. According to this disclosure, a mounting frame containing engagement apertures is installed in a dashboard. Lock claws are then installed in a main chassis which also contains an audio component. The main chassis is slidably inserted into the dashboard, and the chassis is secured when the lock claws engage the engagement apertures. To remove the main chassis and thus the audio component, a specially designed disengage key is inserted into the face of the main chassis to disengage the lock claws from the engagement apertures. While this apparatus does allow for easier removal of audio equipment, it requires a key unique to the apparatus. Additionally, several components are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,836 describes a component to be aligned within an aperture of an automobile which includes a retaining clip that mounts to the side of the component. The retaining clip further engages an aperture in the face of the component and thereby creates a spring action that allows for application of pressure to the inner periphery of the aperture in the dashboard. The component is mounted by only two retaining clips, but the retaining clips require the face of the component to be specially designed; the clips are not designed to work with a standard ISO mount unit. Furthermore, the clips are not able to install a component into a DIN-mount aperture.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simplified apparatus for installing a standardized ISO-mount audio component within a DIN-mount aperture, without using a separate DIN cage.
There is a further need for such an apparatus that can be securely fixed in place without extra support, but that can be easily removable.
The present invention addresses the foregoing needs in the art by providing a mounting bracket for detachably securing a standardized ISO-mount audio component within a DIN-mount aperture.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a mounting bracket for mounting an ISO audio component within a DIN aperture includes a mounting component, a plurality of apertures through the mounting component, a securing clip protruding from the mounting component, and an engaging component formed on a forward side of the mounting component. The mounting component abuts a vertical side of the ISO audio component, the plurality of apertures allow screws to be inserted to affix the mounting bracket to the audio component, the securing clip detachably secures the ISO audio component within the DIN aperture, and the engaging component substantially engages a front edge of the ISO audio component.
A better understanding of these and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention may be had be reference to the drawings and to the accompanying description, in which there are illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.